


splinter

by Alii_jackson (jacks_destiel)



Series: Skinny Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drabble, F/M, Free Verse, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing, Winchester Coping Mechanisms, written in verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacks_destiel/pseuds/Alii_jackson
Summary: there are just a few moments, between him and me, that don't leave me with that feeling of needing to scrub my skin rawthere are far too fewand between those moments are the ones where i remember all of the things that i'd rather notand of those there are far too many





	splinter

'is that

my whiskey?'

 

amber sloshing

against the crisp, cold

sides of the glass

like a prisoner;

 

I swallowed against the burn

_burn_

_burning away_

_the bad days_

_and the bad nights_

_and all of the memories_

for now

 

'No'

 

his head cocked a little

_looking like a puppy at first_

_until you realized_

_that it was more about_

_bearing his teeth_

_like a Rottweiler_

_t_ _han anything else_

 

and his mouth dropped open

\--catching flies that way-- _ducking_

 

_for a bad joke on a long day_

_le'me decide what to do_

_to you for lyin'_

 

with something wild

forming in his eyes

_did you think you could **lie** to me_

and it could've been acceptance

_of seeing too much_

_when_

_climbing_

_from_

_out_

_the bottom of a bottle_

 

I just looked at him

raised my eyebrows

_collecting on a death wish_

_and one of these days_

_it was gonna take_

 

and I sipped once more at the burn

 

he broke first

and i didnt

_dont you **flinch** when _

_i'm talking to you_

with his eye twitching

_and I'm tensing_

_even though you_ _shouldn't_

 _c_ _ause it makes you bruise real hard_

 

laughing.

he was laughing at me

_fearsharpheartbeating_

_cured with s l o w breaths_

Daddy has a sense of humor today.

 

he thought it was

funny.

_this wasn't Daddy._

_I wasn't a little girl_

 

'you fucker'

_would've earned me_

_a spit in the face_

I looked him right in the eye,

stepping closer

_and that cold laughter,_

_with whitehotsharp_

_pain_

_where the g_ _lass cracked_ _and_ _spidered_

 _and_ the glass tipped back

 

cold ice down my throat

and gone _you wicked_

_little **bitch** , _

_that was Daddy's_

_and you're gonna **wish**_

was the stolen whiskey

 

I cracked a smile,

crooked and too young

_and you will never break me_


End file.
